The Wishing Well
by sesshomarusama33
Summary: Since she was five, Kagome was mysteriously pulled by the magic of the Bone Eaters Well each year on her birthday, into a past where a man in all white awaited her. When she turns fifteen and encounters Inuyasha, she loses her memories of her past encounters... and of Sesshomaru. What will happen when she realizes that the hate she thought he had for her, was something much more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wishing Well**

Word Count: 100

* * *

Her toes wriggled in glee, abandoning her sandals as she felt the sand beneath her feet. Her friend Ami also delighted in the sandboxes greatest treasure, their laughter heard throughout the entire shrine.

Megumi smiled, calling her daughter and friend into the house for the birthday activities. Ami ran to the door immediately, calling her friend with her as she sprinted into the house.

Kagome giggled, taking her shoes with her and leaving the sandbox. Halfway there, however, she noticed a bright blue light coming from the well house door.

She ran, shoes in hand, and opened the door.

"Woah!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wishing Well**

Word Count: 100

* * *

Kagome stared at the well, drawn by its magic. It was sealed, but the blue light was coming though the crevices and cracks of the split wood. She walked to it slowly, reaching her hand out towards it.

The lid vanished, spilling more of the dreamlike essence into the well house.

"Pretty!" She squealed, climbing the well and sitting so her legs were dangling inside. She lifted her hands into to air, playing with the sparkles floating around her, kicking her legs in delight.

She giggled and jumped in, letting the magic envelop her and carry her down the well.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 3

* * *

It was like she was swimming into an ocean that was not wet. The fish were replaced by an endless stream of stars, which delighted her to no end. She swam until she reached the shore. But instead of being greeted with beach sand, she saw an open blue sky and white, fluffy clouds. She could hear birds chirping in the distance, seeing a few fly over the well opening. She stood up, holding her hands over her mouth like a makeshift microphone.

 _"Hellloooooo!"_

She heard nothing. She frowned, sticking her tongue out.

"Somebody better come get me, or _else_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 4

* * *

She sat on the ground, arms folded as she pouted. This was no fun, and there was no ladder! Was she just supposed to sit here, in a dirty old well, on her fifth birthday? Where was her mommy? What happened to the pretty magic sea she was swimming in? She thought about what Ami and her family were doing right now… They were probably having so much fun without her!

Maybe they adopted Ami as their daughter, and were giving _Kagome's_ presents to Ami! This made her upset, and she started to cry uncontrollably.

"I wanna go _home!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 5

* * *

It must have been hours since she started crying. She was beginning to feel sleepy, and so she sniffled, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Her face was hot, and her head hurt a little bit. She looked up to the sky, sighing softly.

"I guess no one cares for Kagome. I wasn't that important to rescue." She wanted to sleep, until something scared her and caused her to shriek.

"You are most annoying when you cry. Stop it." A deep, booming voice echoed down then well and to Kagome's ears. She stood up, waving to the sky.

" _Help_ me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 6

Word Count: 100

* * *

Kagome stared at the sky, willing the voice to come back. After a few moments, it came back.

"You are not my concern. You have _nothing_ to offer me."

She thought of something, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sucker her mother had given her earlier that day.

"I have a lollipop! Its _watermelon_ flavored!" Kagome offered, holding the proffered sweet into the air.

"I do not partake in human food." He retorted, almost without thinking. Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not food, _stupid,_ it's candy! It's a different part of the triangle thingy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 7

Word Count: 100

* * *

The voice was still there, Kagome could tell. Maybe she shouldn't have called it stupid. If she wanted its help, she would have to be nicer to it. Either that or she would have to _lie._

"Too bad, cause I have…" she stammered, trying to think of what to say to get out of there. "Magic sandals! They'll make your hair long and _beautiful!_ I'll give them to you, if you can get me out of here!" Kagome grinned, rubbing her chubby fingers together.

"What makes you think _I_ require such an item?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Cause _I_ do."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 8

Word Count: 100

* * *

"If you have such things, then why is _your_ hair not _long and beautiful?"_

Kagome was astounded. This thing had long, pretty hair, _and_ was super smart?! How was she going to trick it?!

"Say, you're pretty smart… whoever you are. Are you a wizard?"

A long, furry rope was dropped into the well, causing Kagome to squeal with delight. It stopped too short, however, and she could not touch it. She tried jumping to reach it, but could only brush her fingertips across it.

"It's too _short_! I can't grab it!"

"I suggest you learn to jump _higher,_ then."


	9. Chapter 9

The Wishing Well

Chapter 9

Word Count: 100

* * *

"You don't have to be so _mean_!" Kagome yelled, jumping again. It was pointless, however, as the rope was simply _too_ short. "Why couldn't you just take the lollipop?"

"Equal trade must be met. You have _nothing_ to offer me, and so you must _work_ for your freedom."

"But jumping makes me _sweaty!"_ She huffed, kicking the dirt. "I _hate_ getting sweaty!"

"That is _hardly_ my concern."

Her face became red as she got angry. So she stepped as close as she could to the back of the well. With a running jump, she finally latched onto the rope.

 _"Ha!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 10

Word Count: 100

* * *

She was dangling, but she had finally reached to stupid rope! She yawned, a bit tired from all the crying and jumping she did.

"Now hurry up and pull me, I want to open my presents!" She giggled, thinking about how dumb Ami's face would look when she walked back into _her_ house and took back _her_ presents.

The rope started to lift, and Kagome was getting more excited by the minute. She never thought she was getting out of that dumb ole well. As she was brought to the surface, she was surprised to see…

Her house… _wasn't there?_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 11

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Where's… where's my mommy?" She whispered, her eyes beginning to water. The rope spun, and she was face to face with her rescuer.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he really _did_ have long, beautiful hair!

"You're the prettiest wizard I've ever _seen!"_ She reached out her dirty little hands, but stopped as she saw just how filthy they were. She wiped them on her shirt, then reached out to him again.

"Stop it. Your hands are soiled." He protested, and she realized just how pretty not only his hair was, but his entire face!

"Woah, you're really _clean_!"


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 12

Word Count: 100

* * *

He stared at her for a few minutes, speechless. What exactly was this human child doing at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well? Surely she must know this was the burial ground of discarded demon remains?

"Why were you at the bottom of the well?" He asked, raising his boa so that he was face to face with her. She stared at him, obviously fascinated with his stripes. She put her hands out to him again, and brought them together on his cheeks.

" _What_ are you doing?"

"There was a bug." She said, raising her hand to him. "See?"


	13. Chapter 13

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 13

Word Count: 100

* * *

Kagome stared at him for a good while, her eyes narrowing as she took in his armor, his sword, and his furry boa thing around his shoulder. He was really very pretty, and had a lot of cool stuff on him. Her mother had _warned_ her about this!

"I shouldn't talk to you." She said, turning away from him.

"You discovered this just _now_?" He replied, almost scoffing at her antics.

"I was busy earlier. Now you're a stranger. I'm not _supposed_ to talk to strangers."

He almost responded, until she turned around again.

"I'm Kagome! There, now we're friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 14

Word Count: 100

* * *

She held out her dirty, chubby hand at him, and had the toothiest grin he had ever seen. He did not respond, turning to walk away. She gasped, running after him and grabbing onto his boa.

"Wait, please don't leave! You're the only person I know here… I don't know where I am…" He could smell her tears as she sobbed onto his pelt. Sighing, he stopped, moving his fur to where the girl was.

"I will _not_ have you ruining my fur _."_ He scolded, picking her up by the back of her shirt and placing her on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 15

Word Count: 100

* * *

"What will it take to make you _stop_ this?" He growled, kneeling down so he was face to face with her. She had a hand up to her eyes, which were now red and puffy. She dropped the sandals in her hands, running into him and hugging him.

"Help me find my mommy? It's my birthday, and my mommy made my favorite cake… I might not ever get it, though, cause Ami… Ami…" Kagome sniffled. She laid her head on his boa, instantly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed, picking up the girl and using his free hand to take her sandals.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 16

Word Count: 100

* * *

She was fast asleep. Why in the world did he pick up this human child? He sighed, leaning his head against the tree he sat upon. She was quiet now, but only because she was asleep. She still clutched to his furry pelt, mistaking it for a blanket. He looked to her sandals, which she had earlier claimed would make your hair _long_ and _beautiful._ He almost laughed at her pitiful attempts to fool him. No one got the better of him.

He looked to her again, though, and frowned. Maybe it was _he_ who had been fooled, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 17

Word Count: 100

* * *

When she awoke, she was by herself. His fur was left with her, though. She rose, sleepily, and wiped her eyes. He had taken her to some sort of field, and there were lots of pretty flowers around her. She would have cried if not for the beautiful sight before her. She stood up, holding the fur to her body, and ran towards the flowers. When she got there, she jumped into a pile of purple peonies, giggling uncontrollably. She rose as she saw a figure in white approach, and smiled happily. She waved towards him.

"Hey! Over here!"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Wishing Well**

Chapter 18

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked, almost finished with her flower crown the she was making. Sesshomaru did not answer her, choosing to walk in silence. Kagome frowned, pulling his kimono sleeve. He stopped, but did not turn around.

"It's not nice to ignore your friends… I don't even know your name yet! What is it?" She never _stopped,_ this human child! How did her mother put up with this?

"I was unaware of our relation." He responded after a long while, turning, to face her. He stared at the flowers in her hand, then to her.

"Well, listen up!"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Word Count: 100**

"I only have Ami as my friend, and she's really mean sometimes." Kagome frowned, making a sour face. Sesshomaru said nothing; sure she had more to say. He'd rather she get it out now, rather than have to listen to her sigh for another hour. She smiled at him, and held out her flower crown. "You're already really pretty, so you probably don't really need this… but that's what friends do! They trade each other stuff."

He refused, staring at her with a curious expression. She frowned.

"I have given you nothing." He replied. She shrugged.

"…there _was_ no bug."


	20. Chapter 20

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Word Count: 100**

"I lied." Kagome looked down, ashamed to look at his face. He waited patiently for her to continue, and when she didn't, he responded.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" He said, watching as her expression turned from guilt, to exasperation.

"Well, who _else_ am I gonna tell?! We're the only ones here!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. The sight was quite humorous, he would admit. He refused to smile, however.

"Did you not say it was your birthday?" He responded, unsure how to answer her last statement.

"Oh, you remembered! I had almost _forgotten!_ "

He groaned.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Word Count: 100**

She was still following him. He had not accepted the flower crown, but Kagome was not going to give up. He kept walking, determined to find the girl's parents and get her out of his hair.

Literally.

"I do _not_ want them in my hair. Stop it." He exasperated, thwarting the child's efforts.

"Why not? They're pretty. Boys shouldn't not like things because they're pretty."

"I do not like flowers." He replied, taking them from his hair and giving them back.

"No human hates flowers!" She cried.

"I am not a human, I am a _demon."_

She gasped.

Finally! _Fear!_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Word Count: 100**

"You did not know?" He responded, surprised to see she was not scared… but she was _fascinated_ with him, even more so then before!

"I thought you were a _wizard!"_ She gasped, her eyes wide in awe.

"I am no such thing. I am _far_ more powerful than a mere wizard." He almost scoffed. No magic would compare to his powers, indeed!

"You're pretty, you're strong _…_ " Kagome sighed, but this sigh was more wistful. "Too bad you don't like flowers… you'd make me a great husband!" Kagome grinned, wrapping her arms around herself as she imagined her wedding.

Her… _what?_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Word Count: 100**

Children… they just did not understand how things worked. She thought it were possible for him, a demon lord, to marry _her,_ a human child.

"I will not marry you." He replied, raising a brow to her. She huffed, pouting her lips and putting her hands on her hips.

" _Obviously."_ She agreed, rolling her eyes at him. He frowned, confused. She held out her hand, wanting him to wait.

"I'm _waaay_ too young to marry you right now!" She chimed in, making him take her flower crown. He did, if only to get her to quit this foolish thinking.

"Preposterous."


	24. Chapter 24

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Word Count: 100**

"What are you upset at _now?"_ He sighed, rubbing his temple with a clawed hand. After her silly marriage scheme, she had been very quiet, and quite upset.

"I can't marry someone who hasn't told me their name." She said, her eyes casted toward the ground.

"A demon cannot marry a human." He finally said, having enough of the marriage talk. It was time to get the notion of her head.

"Why is that?" She asked. He stopped, his eyes fixed upon the village before them.

"It simply would not work."

"But what if they were in _love?"_

"That's absurd."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"You didn't answer my question!" Kagome huffed, pulling his sleeve again. He turned to her, his eyes staring at her for a good minute. She was tiny, for a human. She had dirty cheeks, dark hair and brown eyes. She was average; there was nothing special about her features. She looked like every other human kid.

Her attitude, though, _that_ was something else.

Most people would fear before him, even children her age and those _younger,_ and yet she chose to stay with him. He shouldn't have rescued her.

At her angered look, he caved.

"Sesshomaru."

She blinked.

"My name."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry, I am not on FF. net as much as I used to be! I am working to getting all of these stories here updated and up to date. If you are on Dokuga, I have this story there too with all of the current chapters, as well as all other stories such as Secretly A Prince, The Beggars Daughter, The Night Shift, and a few more. Please be patient with me as I update, as this story is over 500 chapters and still going! Thank you so much for sticking with this, and I hope you will read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 26**

 **100 words**

* * *

He made her stay where she was as he left to go to the village. She flopped to the grassy ground, crossing her arms as she pouted in his direction. He didn't say why he was going, and it was starting to get dark out. She almost cried. She'd been gone almost all day, and still no one had come looking for her. Was she ever going to see her mother again? What about her daddy? She sniffled, willing the tears to go away. Did _anyone_ care for her?

She was answered when she saw Sesshomaru, coming back for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I tried to do the copy and past thing with these updates, but it doesn't work the way I wanted it to, and it copied a bunch of HTML codes. So I'm fixing all of it, so that's why you're seeing double updates. Sorry about that! FF has changed a bit since I last actually used it, haha.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"You came back! I thought you were going to leave me, too." She whispered, clutching onto his leg. He looked down to her, placing his hand atop her head.

"Were you under the impression I was?" He questioned, frowning when she didn't look to him.

"I guess so. You're my only friend here, Sesshomaru. I'd be really sad if you left." She answered, sniffling as she wiped her nose with her arm. He sighed, reaching into his kimono sleeve and took out a small wrapped present.

Silently, he handed her the gift. He smiled softly to her.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the double updates!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but it pleased him to see the smile his gift brought the little girl. While he found her highly annoying and very dirty, he saw the kindness in her heart overpowered all of her "bad" quirks. She didn't care he was a demon, and thought he was _cool_ for being one.

She squealed in delight at the comb he bought her; it was bright pink, and had a white butterfly carved into it. She hugged him, thanking him profusely. He brushed the hair behind her ear away, grooming in the comb.

"An even trade."

* * *

 **A/N: Refer to chapter 19 if you're lost at that last sentence! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kagome was absolutely in love with her gift, and even shown the few people they encountered her birthday gift from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew the reactions they would receive, yet Kagome was confused at what made them all uncomfortable.

"Child, that _demon_ is only going to eat you while you sleep! Please, come with me…" A passing monk pleaded, fearing for his life at the threatening gaze Sesshomaru was giving him. Kagome shook her head, pulling the skin under her eye and sticking out her tongue. She took his sleeve while doing this.

"Nope. I'm Sesshomaru's _best friend_. I'm staying."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Sesshomaru thought it was quite humorous the sight this little girl made, clearly disrespecting a highly praised monk who only wanted to help her. Yet here she stood, making silly faces at him while holding onto the sleeve of the "human eating demon."

It was almost unbelievable.

In a strange twist of fate, he decided that only _he_ could make a more interesting scene. Picking up the girl, he held her against his chest, cradling her. Kagome gasped, reaching her hands out to touch his face.

"It's almost like I'm your _bride,_ Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed.

The monk fainted. Sesshomaru sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"You have been quite the burden." He replied. Kagome only grinned, knowing that was just how he talked.

"You liked having me around today, admit it!" She giggled, standing up and facing him. He was silent, watching the sun behind her turning into a deep blue sky. "Sesshomaru…" she persisted.

"It was not displeasing." He finally admitted, watching the girls expression jump to pure joy.

"Ha! I knew it! Score one for Kagome!" She cheered, running up to him and embracing him, for the eightieth time that day. "We can do it all again… _tomorrow!"_


	32. Chapter 32

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

As the sun disappeared, the moon came to life before them. Kagome felt her fingers tingling slightly, but she thought nothing of it. Sesshomaru seemed to be acting different, though, as the moon rose into the sky. His eyes were suddenly straight onto hers, widening fractionally.

"What's wrong? Sesshomaru?" She called, reaching out to him. She looked to her fingers, gasping when she could see through him, looking right to his amber eyes.

" _Don't leave,_ _Sesshomaru_!" She cried, shaking her arms. Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand to her, only to see that she had vanished.

She was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

He was confused, staring at the blank space where the girl was just standing at a few moments ago. What _happened?_ Did he dream this entire day? Looking to the abandoned sandals to his side, he sighed. No, she had been here. Despite his best efforts to ignore her, he had let her weave her way into his daily activities. He humored her.

He sighed again, feeling an odd sensation through his body. He was angered that she was gone. _But why?_ He hardly knew her, and yet, she had grown so close to his heart in just one day.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

As she felt the blue magic once again, her body wracked with sobs. She had just made a really good friend, and now he was _gone!_

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, wrapping her arms around her body as she wailed. She was at the bottom of the well, the dirt and rocks scratching her knees. She looked up, seeing red and blue lights coming from the well door.

"Kagome?" Came a worried voice, one that sounded an awful lot like her mother.

The doors opened, the sounds of sirens loud and overpowering.

" _Sesshomaru!"_ She cried again, finding it hard to breath.

"Kagome!"


	35. Chapter 35

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"We were so worried, Kagome!" Her mother sobbed as she held her daughter, who had been lost for over twelve hours. She called the police, who usually would not do a missing person's report until it had been twenty-four hours. But when they heard it was a five year old girl, they started a man hunt for her.

Satomi held her daughter, brushing her hair. She saw the pin tucked away neatly, looking to it peculiarly.

"Mama! We _have_ to go back! He's all alone now!" Kagome cried, her chubby fingers clutching onto her mother's cardigan tightly.

"Who, dear?"

" _Sesshomaru!"_


	36. Chapter 36

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Satomi looked to her daughter with worried eyes. She had listened to Kagome's story, and felt scared that she might have hit her head, imagining all of this. That pin, though, it was… different. It looked old, like something that was not from this time.

Satomi grew up on a shrine, so she was familiar with ancient traditions and with folklore. She frowned, after hearing that same name over and over again from her little child's mouth. After putting Kagome to bed and putting her pin on her nightstand, she went into the storage house to do a little research.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Books surrounded her, scrolls falling from shelves. She had been in there for _hours,_ and she finally found what she was looking for.

She looked to the ancient painting, frowning.

" _Lord Sesshomaru, the demon lord of Western Edo. Strong, confident, calculative; Known for his cool demeanor, and his hatred for humans. He is the son of the Great and Terrible Dog General, and is known for his ruthlessness. He was worshipped and feared by all._

 _This_ was the man that her daughter had taken refuge with? The human hating demon lord?

Satomi sighed. This was _not_ going to be easy.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Are you sure she's not making it up?" Her father asked, his drink in hand. Satomi shook her head, showing the painting to her husband.

"I thought she might be, but then I found this…" he frowned, looking at the picture. "Father said he was a terrible lord, known for his hatred of humans."

"So… you're saying our five year daughter traveled _five hundred years_ into the past, and met Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West?" Her husband seemed skeptical, but Satomi was convinced.

"He was _really_ nice to me!" Kagome's voice came from the stairwell. Shu sighed, eyes closed.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Word Count: 100**

 **Prompt: Soundtrack Challenge, "Color Me Dark."**

* * *

"You're not serious." Shu said, sitting between his daughter and his wife. "I can't believe you think he's _real."_

Kagome pouted, showing him the hairpin she was gifted. He frowned, pulling it away from him. "You will not _lie_ to me!" He said, putting it in his pocket.

"Daddy, give it back!" Kagome cried, reaching for the pin.

"You can have it back when you start acting your age!" He scolded, refusing to back down. Satomi felt her heart break. Shu was never like this… What was going on with him?

"Shu, I think you're being overdramatic."

"She was _kidnapped!"_


	40. Chapter 40

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Am I the only one who understands that our daughter was _gone_ for half the day!?" Shu yelled, his anger getting the best of him. "Someone _took_ our daughter, and you want to believe this little _fairy tale_ she's created?!" He yelled, his fury suffocating rational thinking.

"She's fine, Shu! She's safe now, that's all that matters!" Satomi argued, defending her daughter. "I believe our daughter, and so should _you_!"

"I want _proof!"_ He commanded, "Not some _stupid_ hairpin!"

"It's _not_ stupid!" Kagome cried, begging for it back, "It was a _trade!_ He bought it for _me!"_

"I've had _enough!_ "


	41. Chapter 41

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Kagome, go to your room." Shu was beyond angry. He would hear no more of this foolishness. "Don't make me say it again."

Kagome knew not to argue with her father, and so she turned and ran, her tears flying from her eyes as she slammed her bedroom door and plopped to her bed.

Why would no one _believe_ her?!

She could hear her parents arguing downstairs, and it made her cry harder. They had been fighting a lot more lately, and she felt something bad was going to happen soon.

Her door opened, revealing her mother's small frame.

"Kagome…"


	42. Chapter 42

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Mommy," Kagome sniffled, scurrying into her mother's lap. "Why is daddy so mean?" She asked, leaning her head against her mother's chest. Satomi sighed, holding her daughter closely to her.

"He was just worried about you, dear. We all were." She spoke softly, with a voice that calmed and soothed.

"I know. I'm sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to leave you. It just sorta… _happened."_ She said, her tears staining her mother's cardigan. "I was so scared, and then Sesshomaru found me. He kept me company."

"I'm glad you were able to make a friend." She smiled, "He sounds wonderful."


	43. Chapter 43

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Satomi held her child closely, saddened that she had to hear such a horrible argument between herself and Shu. This must have been a trying day for Kagome, as well. As soon as they saw she was gone, they had gone out of their minds to try and find her. Ami was crying hysterically, refusing to calm down.

Satomi could feel _something,_ but she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She kept looking to the well house, as if it was trying to comfort her. She shook her head at the time, thinking it silly.

Now, though… maybe it _wasn't._


	44. Chapter 44

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Here," Satomi spoke, taking the hairpin she had retrieved from her husband, giving it to her daughter. "Keep this close to your heart, Kagome. I'm sure you'll meet him again, someday." She smiled, seeing the sparkle in her daughter's eyes.

"My hairpin!" she said, copying her mother's words and holding it to her chest. She smiled; her cheeks rosy with delight.

"He is a lucky creature, to have made friends with you. You have a kind heart, Kagome. Always be true to yourself, no matter what happens."

Her mother's words were kind; strong; true.

"Thank you, momma."

"My sweet Kagome."


	45. Chapter 45

The Wishing Well

Chapter 46

9 words

The next day was uneventful. No little girl had fallen down a well. No one was trying to dirty his face. He did not have to carry a sleeping child from a mortified monk.

It upset him.

He could hear the footsteps of his retainer and sighed, positive he would bring with him an annoying headache.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've found you at last!" He squawked, his arms flailing as he ran towards his master. "I heard a silly rumor that you had taken a human girl as your ward! Surely it was false, as you would not—"

"Be _silent."_


	46. Chapter 46

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Jaken didn't understand what had happened. Why was his master so upset with him? He only mentioned the rumor he heard, and he completely went mad with rage!

Unless the rumors were _true?_

He shook his head, his beady eyes staring onto his master.

There was no way…

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" He called, but to no avail. He sighed, deciding to let it go for now.

Sesshomaru looked to the West, his eyes searching. Where could she have gone? He could not smell her anywhere.

He would search for her. His questions needed to be answered.

He _would_ find her.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 47**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

The next day at school for Kagome was no easy feat. During art time, they were told to draw what they had done over the weekend.

Needless to say, Kagome's picture piqued interest.

"Kagome, what have you… erm… drawn?" Her teacher asked, unsure of what the child's drawing was.

"It's my best friend, Sesshomaru! We're gonna get married one day," she sighed wistfully, taking her red crayon and filling in the hearts she drew around the picture of her and the demon holding hands through a field of flowers; much like the one he had taken her to.

"I see…"


	48. Chapter 48

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Months had passed, and still, he could not find the girl. Had she died? Was she just an apparition, haunting his person?

No, she had been real. She was alive; he could feel the blood rushing between her veins. Her heart had been beating.

He returned to the same place countless times. Yet it was to no avail. She was _gone,_ he determined.

He felt something twinge in his being. This feeling, it unsettled him.

Sighing, he headed into the direction of the West. He had spent far too long looking for the human girl; now, he needed to return.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 49**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Ami refused to talk to Kagome. It had been half a year since the day Kagome was lost, and even when she came back, she was too scared to see her. Ami's friends told her that Kagome was an evil spirit, and that she'd suck out her soul if she got close to her. Ami, unfortunately for Kagome, believed her friends, as there was no other explanation for what had happened.

"Ami-chan! Let's play in the sandbox again!" Kagome smiled, hugging her friend. Ami frowned, pushing her to the ground.

"Get away from me, _freak!"_ Ami ran from her, screaming.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kagome cried, the cut on her knee stinging. The cut wasn't what was hurting her, though. She had two friends in the whole world; one was taken from her, and the other thought she was a freak. She was so _alone,_ she just wanted to curl up in a hole and hide from everyone.

She didn't understand why people thought she was weird. She thought that all of her classmates would be just as fascinated with Sesshomaru as she was, but they thought she was peculiar.

"You're such a _baby_ , Kagome-chan! He's just an imaginary friend!"

"You're so _weird,_ Kagome!"


	51. Chapter 51

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 51**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm worried about your daughter." Kagome's teacher frowned, calling her mother to a meeting after class to discuss Kagome's latest progress. "She talks of _nothing_ except for this man," she pointed to the drawing of Sesshomaru, one of _many_ that Kagome had created.

Satomi sighed, taking the picture and frowning. There was no doubt in her mind that she believed her daughter now. Satomi had never shown her daughter the painting she found, and this drawing looked _exactly_ like the painting of the same man.

"He's real," Satomi said, defending her daughter, "He is a… close family friend."


	52. Chapter 52

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 52**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"The other kids are bullying her. That's why I've called you today." Satomi looked to her daughter, who was playing outside…

She was all by herself. The other kids made sure to stay away from her.

"Ami pushed her over today and called her names." She said, frowning. "They used to be such good friends. I think the incident on her birthday caused her to be scared of Kagome."

Satomi nodded, understanding. Her poor baby; she felt so bad for Kagome. It seemed like everything had gone downhill since she returned.

This was such a horrible place to raise her.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 53**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

"I've tried talking to her, but she doesn't want to play with Kagome anymore." Ami's mother shrugged. "I would have thought she would be glad to see her after the incident… but I think the girls at school are starting rumors about Kagome."

"Rumors? Why would they do that?" Satomi gasped, horrified at how the children had been treating her daughter.

"Kids can be so cruel, Satomi-san," Ami's mother sighed, handing her a cup of tea. "They've always been like that. Even when we were children ourselves."

"Yes, I remember." Satomi spoke, frowning. "They didn't understand." Ami's mother agreed silently.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, sprawled with drawings that she had created since she had last seen her friend. She wondered what he was doing, and if he was thinking of her, too. She frowned, looking to the hairpin that she treasured more than anything in the world.

Her mother taught her to be strong, and to be true to her heart. She would _never_ forget Sesshomaru, and she hoped he was thinking of her, too.

She tried to go to the well again, hoping that she might be able to use the magic again.

Sutras sealed it. Imprisoning her.


	55. Chapter 55

**The Wishing Well**

 **Chapter 55**

 **Word Count: 100**

* * *

Satomi put the vegetables she picked for their dinner in her shopping basket, holding her daughters hand as they walked over to the school supplies. With a smile, she watched as her daughter became fascinated with all of the stuffed animals that surrounded them.

"Momma, look! They're so cute!" She said, giggling as she held the jellyfish to her face.

Satomi, her plan in mind, walked over to where the journals were, instructing her daughter to follow. "Kagome, I want you to pick out a journal that you like."

"What for, momma?"

"For all of your adventures," Satomi replied, wistfully.


End file.
